Bella Obsesión
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de que Chun Li acabó con M. Bison y vengó la muerte de su padre, pero, ¿Qué a pasado con ella? Intrigas, villanos y un loco pero apasionado nuevo amor surgirá en la vida de la mujer más fuerte de la saga Street Fighter. ¡Disfruten!
1. Chapter 1: Monotonía

¡HOLA A TODOS! Ésta es mi primera historia SF, y se centrara en mi personaje favorito de esta saga de CAPCOM, la grandiosa Chun Li, espero y este fic sea de su agrado :) No olviden revisar!

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: LA HISTORIA Y PERSONAJES ORIGINALES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SÓLO LAS IDEAS Y TRAMAS DE ESTE FANFIC ME PERTENECEN.**

PREFACIO:

El ciclo de la vida se resume en 4 etapas simples, nacer, crecer, reproducción, y muerte. Así de sencilla es la vida humana. Pero dentro de toda esa simplicidad, nadie nos cuenta lo maravilloso que puede llegar a ser este lapso de tiempo.

La vida es a veces tan impredecible, que no nos damos cuenta de en qué momento las cosas se nos escapan de las manos, y de pronto después de la tempestad, las piezas se acomodan, y viene la calma, como si todo estuviese previamente planeado.

Todos nacemos con un plan destinado, pero de nosotros depende como llegar a ello.

CAPÍTULO 1: MONOTONÍA

-New York, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica-

Amanecía y el cielo despertaba en tonos púrpuras y azules, el Sol salía caluroso y se veía en las ventanas el rocío de la brisa matutina.

Era como cualquier otro amanecer de un día domingo, y por obvias razones la alarma sonó está vez a las 8:00 am.

Chun Li apagó la alarma, y se estiró en su cama aún adormilada. Se puso sus pantuflas, tomo una muda de ropa interior limpia, una toalla de tela, y fue rumbo al baño a darse una ducha matutina.

Mientras sentía el agua tibia golpear su cuerpo suavemente, entró en un estado de tranquilidad que en cuanto terminó la ducha, se sintió fresca y relajada.

Salió en bata de baño hacia el armario, donde tomó una blusa casual, jeans, y un par de tenis cómodos.

Cepilló su cabello y lo peinó en una coleta sencilla, dejando atrás su peinado tradicional dividido en dos partes y adornado con listones.

En cuanto terminó su arreglo personal, se dirigió hacia la cocina y tomó un par de panecillos dulces con un poco de jugo natural de naranja.

Mientras desayunaba se preguntaba que haría hoy en su fin de semana de descanso, y decidió que hoy estaría fuera de casa la mayor parte del día, ya que la oficina le impedía salir a la ciudad a distraerse. Así que, cuando terminó su desayuno tomó las llaves del auto, las puso en el bolso, tomó unas gafas de sol que acomodó en sus ojos y se dirigió al estacionamiento.

Cuando salió del edificio saludo amablemente al vigilante y fue hacia su coche un modesto Audi rojo.

Entró en el auto y puso una estación de radio agradable donde escuchaba música clásica.

Mientras conducía se dio cuenta de los enormes anuncios espectaculares publicando obras de teatro, marcas de pasta dental, maquillaje, y demás mercadotecnia, ella se preguntaba desde hace cuanto tiempo estaban ahí y no los había notado.

Condujo cerca de cuarenta minutos, debido al tráfico por el fin de semana, hasta que llegó a un centro comercial afamado y estacionó ahí el auto.

Entró en el centro comercial y llegó a una tienda departamental, decidiendo que ya era hora de complementar su guardarropa. Ya en la tienda escogió 2 vestidos casuales, unas cuantas blusas, un par de jeans, y algunas otras cosas y accesorios que le iban a combinar bien con ropa que ya tenía en casa. Trato de ganar tiempo en los vestidores probándose demasiadas prendas solo por mera distracción. Cuando terminó, pagó la cuenta con su tarjeta de crédito y salió de ahí cargando tres bolsas con sus pertenencias nuevas.

Eran ya las 2:00 pm cuando salió de la tienda, así que decidió caminar a un restaurant chino que estaba ahí dentro en el centro comercial.

Al llegar al restaurant, se encontró con una amable empleada que la saludó en chino mandarín:

-Ni-hao Señorita, ¿mesa para cuántos?

-Individual por favor. –Contestó Chun Li cortésmente.

-Tenemos una mesa disponible junto al ventanal. ¿Le parece bien?

-Sí, está perfecto.

-Muy bien, pase por favor. – dijo la empleada con una sonrisa.

Chun Li siguió a la empleada que la condujo hasta su mesa que estaba decorada con un sencillo pero elegante centro de mesa hecho con flores de cerezo.

Enseguida llegó el mesero que le mostró la carta, ella no demoró en ordenar y pidió un plato de Chop Suey con una limonada fría, a lo que el mesero le respondió que su orden llegaría en unos quince minutos. Así que, Chun Li tenía un breve lapso de tiempo en el que tendría la mente totalmente despejada, cosa que le desagradaba bastante.

Se estrujo las sienes fuertemente con las yemas de los dedos tratando de recordar algún pendiente de la oficina, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, en el trabajo todo estaba en orden, desde que la organización criminal Shadaloo fue destruida, en las oficinas de la Interpol todo estaba tranquilo, no había en realidad muchos casos serios que tuvieran que ser resueltos con urgencia.

Tomó su bolso y sacó de ahí su teléfono celular y checó los mensajes y las llamadas, esperando encontrar alguna novedad, y al revisar todo con detenimiento, se quedó igual que al principio. Nada.

Devolvió su celular a su bolso y empezó a tamborilear la mesa con sus dedos a un ritmo constante, y con bastante impaciencia, así que miró por el ventanal que estaba justo a su lado derecho y se quedó observando a la gente que había afuera.

Por ser fin de semana había demasiada gente que se amotinaba en las calles de las aceras, miró a una mujer que llevaba en brazos a un bebé pequeño, a un grupo de jovenzuelos que bromeaban y se empujaban entre sí, un anciano caminando con un niño más pequeño, a una pareja de enamorados que se tomaban de la mano, en fin, todo tipo de personas había en las anchas avenidas.

Decidió detenerse en su observación y tuvo que afrontar los pensamientos que la aglomeraban cuando no tenía la mente ocupada. Ella estaba muy sola.

Desde la muerte de su padre Dorai, el único pariente que tenía, ella había quedado completamente sola, pero ella siempre había sido una mujer fuerte e independiente, y nunca permitió que la pérdida y el dolor la derrumbaran, y entre sus fieles amigos que la estimaban demasiado, el trabajo en la Interpol con el caso Shadaloo, y los torneos de lucha la mantuvieron ocupada durante todo ese tiempo del duelo por su padre, lo que hizo que pudiera afrontar más fácil la muerte de Dorai. Pero ahora, que ya habían pasado dos años de que M. Bison y sus secuaces de Shadaloo habían sido derrotados, todas las cosas habían tomado rumbos muy diferentes, los torneos de lucha habían perdido relevancia, y cada uno de sus principales amigos ya tenían una vida construida, Guile y Julia tenían ya un tiempo de matrimonio y formaron una familia con sus dos hijos, Ken Masters y Eliza igualmente se habían casado y tenían un hijo, Fei Long iba de un lugar a otro con su carrera en pleno apogeo en el cine, y la vida de Ryu era un total misterio, solo se sabía de vez en cuando de él, y seguía por el mundo buscando técnicas para perfeccionar el Satsui no Hadou.

Ella se alegraba de corazón por lo bien que les iba en la vida a sus amigos, y ellos le mandaban constantemente sus saludos por cartas y correo electrónico, pero se veían muy poco por cuestiones de trabajo y tiempo.

A Chun Li no le disgustaba la rutina, pero se preguntaba cuándo iba a terminar la monotonía de su vida, si tendría fin algún día, o seguiría así para siempre.

Entonces recordaba las palabras que su padre Dorai le decía en vida:

-Hija, en este mundo, el trabajo y el reconocimiento no lo es todo en la vida, debes de darte tiempo para ti misma, para disfrutar de todo lo que te rodea, desde el Sol que acaricia tu piel cada mañana, hasta la Luna que vela tu sueño. No sabes en qué momento tu vida va a terminar, por lo que debes vivirla intensamente, pero no de manera libertina como lo hacen los tontos que desperdician su existencia en vicios y bajos instintos, sino con libertad, en armonía con la naturaleza y los que te rodean. -

Ella siempre guardaba en su interior todos los consejos que Dorai le había dado mientras vivía, e igualmente recordaba la preocupación de su padre porque ella no se quedara sola y encontrara a una pareja para compartir su vida.

Chun Li nunca realmente había tenido un enamoramiento profundo o a alguien que en verdad atrajera. Ella tuvo solo 2 noviazgos, uno durante su etapa de estudiante en la Universidad y otro durante su etapa laboral en la Interpol, pero por cuestiones de tiempo y falta de interés, solo fueron romances fugaces. Ella solamente se había interesado verdaderamente solo por dos hombres en toda su existencia, su amigo de adolescencia, Ryu, que incluso se había ilusionado en tener algún romance con él, pero debido a su estilo de vida nómada y además a su carácter tímido y reservado, supo que no tendría algún futuro con él.

Pero además de Ryu, hubo otro joven que llamó la atención de Chun Li, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Barcelona, España 10 años atrás. –

-¡¿Hay mucho entusiasmo verdad?! – Preguntó Chun Li.

-Sí, ahora viene el principal evento del día, parece que el torero, es un tal Vega, es uno de los mayores ídolos de este país, ¿Lo sabías?- Dijo Ken con bastante asombro leyendo un folleto que llevaba en la mano.

-Eso es de verdad emocionante – Intervino Ryu con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Miren¡ - Señaló Ken interrumpiendo a Ryu –Aquí viene con toda la cuadrilla.

-¡Fantástico! – Exclamó Ryu.

-Creo que esta tarde va a ser inolvidable.-

Y efectivamente, Ken Masters no se equivocaba, cuando decía esta predicción.

En cuanto el torero salió, toda la gente que se encontraba en la plaza de toros enloqueció entre aplausos y gritos, vitoreando a coro el nombre del matador.

Cuando la luz del Sol, dio su reflejo directo al torero, la multitud frenética, en especial las mujeres, gritaron con más fuerza el nombre de Vega.

El matador dio un paso y saludó a las masas de gente, y mientras movía su brazo en señal amistosa, fijó sus ojos en Chun Li, quien lo miraba atónita.

Chun Li al ver a Vega, se quedó en un estado de shock, al contemplar a ese hombre que era poseedor de tal belleza.

Vega, un joven de 18 años en ese entonces, alto, bien proporcionado, vestía un típico traje de luces de torero, en tonos púrpuras con naranja, su cabello dorado de un tono similar al que tienen los rayos de Sol al medio día, le llegaba hasta su esbelta cintura y caía en cascada únicamente peinado con una delicada trenza, que ondeaba libremente con el viento.

Sus facciones, eran sin duda una verdadera obra de arte, eran varoniles pero a la vez delicadas, como si hubiese sido esculpido por Miguel Ángel o Augusto Rodin. Su mandíbula fuerte, hacía juego perfecto con su nariz recta, sus labios carnosos y de color rosa delicado, y sus ojos profundos de un color azul intenso, hacía un bonito contraste con su piel bronceada. Sin duda su rostro era hermoso, simétrico, inolvidable.

De aspecto elegante, con una personalidad devastadora, su cuerpo de apariencia fuerte y varonil junto con su hermoso rostro, hacían de él un hombre bellísimo, era la persona más hermosa que Chun Li haya contemplado jamás.

Vega dio una mirada retrospectiva a su alrededor y miró ahí a Chun Li que se encontraba en un palco de la plaza. Ahí fue la primera vez que los ojos de ambos de encontraron. El, al ver el rostro sorprendido de Chun Li y al percatarse que ella lo veía con semejante atención, le dedico una sonrisa seductora, que provocó que Chun Li, muy nerviosa, se sonrojara.

-Chicos, se dan cuenta, me está mirando. – dijo Chun Li nerviosa a Ryu y a Ken que solo observaban la escena en silencio.

Vega, al darse cuenta que su encanto había tenido los efectos que él esperaba, sonrió y se acercó hasta el palco donde Chun Li se encontraba.

Cuando llegó hasta ella, le sonrió y retiró la rosa que él sostenía con sus labios.

-Linda señorita- dijo Vega con su voz ronca y su marcado acento español –Me permito ofrecer la corrida de hoy en su honor.- Dicho esto le sonrió y le dio la rosa que llevaba en sus labios.

Chun-Li soltó una risita nerviosa, y contestó:- Oh! Muchas gracias!-

y su rostro se ruborizó por completo. Vega le devolvió la sonrisa y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Ryu y a Ken.

Después hizo una breve reverencia a Chun Li y dio media vuelta hacia el ruedo.

-¿Viste? El muy tonto nos estaba mirando muy mal. – Dijo Ryu con un tono un tanto molesto.

-Tal vez piensa que estamos enamorados de Chun Li – Contestó Ken más relajado.

-¡Es un hombre excepcional!- Exclamó Chun Li dejando escapar un largo suspiro y acercando a sus labios, la rosa que Vega le había obsequiado.

Ella se estremeció al recordar a Vega en su mente, pero enseguida salió de su ensoñación cuando el mesero llegó con su orden de comida.

-Señorita, aquí está su orden.- Dijo el mesero con cordialidad.

-Gracias.- Respondió Chun Li aliviada.

-Buen Provecho. – Dijo el mesero y así retirándose dejando a Chun Li sola de nuevo con sus pensamientos.

Chun-Li tomo un sorbo de su limonada, y sintió enseguida que se refrescó un poco de ese calor tan bochornoso de ese día.

Tomo un poco de salsa inglesa y le agregó a su plato de Chop Suey, dio las gracias en silencio, y empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos a los vegetales, sin comer mucho aún.

Mientras comía, se preguntaba porque las cosas seguían así como hasta ahora, se preguntaba cómo era posible que la mayoría de las personas que estimaba ya tenían una vida hecha, se cuestionaba de como ella no podía tener una vida así.

Tenía un trabajo muy bien remunerado, tarjetas de crédito, cuentas bancarias a su nombre, un modesto departamento, un auto moderno… En fin, tenía una muy buena estabilidad económica, pero a pesar de ello sentía que algo le faltaba.

Ella era una mujer joven, 25 años para ser exactos, inteligente y sobre todo muy bella, por lo que pretendientes no le faltaban, pero ella, por una u otra razón, se sentía incapaz de corresponderles.

Se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que perdió el apetito, así que llamó al mesero y pidió la cuenta.

Condujo hasta su apartamento de manera lenta y con música a un volumen alto, lo suficiente para distraerla de sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, saco las llaves de su bolso, abrió la puerta y encendió las luces. Colocó sobré el sofá de la sala las bolsas de compras y tomó una botella con agua de la cocina y corrió a entrenar un rato, en un pequeño gimnasio improvisado que había construido dentro de su departamento.

Entrenó toda la tarde, hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente cansada para seguir, cuando se sintió agotada se dirigió directamente hacia el baño y tomó una ducha rápida.

Cuando terminó su ducha, se puso su camisón de dormir y sus pantuflas.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y empezó a cepillar su cabello, vio el reloj, y marcaban las 10:00 pm, suspiro y se metió a la cama.


	2. Chapter 2: El príncipe Catalán

CAPÍTULO 2: EL PRÍNCIPE CATALÁN

-Barcelona, España. –

Se filtraban unos cuantos rayos de luz por los ventanales de la habitación, lo que hizo que el Sol se reflejara directamente hacia su cara, y lo despertara con una leve sensación de malestar. Se estiró y giró su cuello para sentir un poco de alivio, y enseguida se levantó, quitándose de encima las sábanas de seda que lo envolvían, sin poner cuidado de despertar a las dos mujeres que compartían la cama con él.

Se dirigió hacia el tocador y contemplo su hermoso rostro durante un momento, luego siguió caminando por la habitación vestido únicamente con unos pantaloncillos cortos, y miró con desdén, casi con repugnancia a las dos mujeres que dormían en su cama.

De repente alguien tocó a su puerta, a lo que él al unísono contestó:

-Adelante. –

-Bon dia i bona hora señor - Dijo el mayordomo de edad avanzada, saludando en catalán, y después hablando en español. – Me preguntaba si usted iba a bajar a desayunar, o deseaba, que le trajera el desayuno aquí a su habitación. –

-¿Qué hora es Ramón?- Contestó con voz apagada.

-Las 8:00 de la mañana señor. – dijo el mayordomo.

-Iré a ducharme, cuando baje quiero que el desayuno ya este servido.-

-Muy bien mi señor. Solo una pequeña pregunta, ¿Qué hacemos con las damas que se encuentran durmiendo? – Pregunto educadamente el mayordomo.

-Deshazte de ellas, cuando salga no quiero ver cerca de aquí a estas mujerzuelas.- Respondió el con desprecio.

-Muy bien señor, se hará lo que usted diga.

El mayordomo dio media vuelta y se retiró, dejando de nuevo a su amo a "solas" en su habitación. Dio unas cuantas vueltas admirando su imagen en un espejo, y al oír el ruido de la respiración de las mujeres que dormían, y a pesar de que ellas eran jóvenes y bellas, él, haciendo una mueca de asco les replicó en voz alta:

-Perras… -

Vega caminó hacia el lujoso baño y tomó una ducha que lo ayudo a relajarse y a terminar de despertar.

Cuando el salió de bañarse, vio que efectivamente, las mujeres que dormían en su cama, ya no estaban, y la ama de llaves, Irene, una buena mujer de edad avanzada y esposa de Ramón el mayordomo, estaba terminando de arreglar la cama.

-Irene- Dijo Vega con voz amable.

-Sí señor, ¿qué se le ofrece?- Contestó muy sumisa la mujer.

-¿Ya quitaste las sábanas que estaban en la cama? –

-Sí señor, ya lo hice.-

-Bien, quiero que te deshagas de ellas, tíralas a la basura, quémalas o que se yo, no quiero que esas sábanas llenas de inmundicia vuelvan a tocar mi cuerpo. – Dijo Vega con cierta repugnancia.

-Está bien señor. ¿Desea algo más? –

-No, puedes retirarte.- Dijo Vega con diplomacia.

-Con permiso señor.- Respondió Irene retirándose de la habitación.

En cuanto Irene se retiro, Vega empezó a vestirse con ropa fina y elegante que era de su costumbre usar, tanta era su elegancia, que cuando terminaba su arreglo parecía un verdadero príncipe.

Cuando terminó su arreglo, nuevamente volvió a admirar su belleza y su cuerpo fuerte en el espejo, satisfecho con lo que veía reflejado, caminó hacia uno de las pinturas antiguas que adornaban su amplia habitación, empujo el retrató hacia uno de los lados, sacó una llave que llevaba consigo y abrió una pequeña caja fuerte que se ocultaba detrás de la pintura.

Esa caja fuerte era una de tantas que estaban ocultas dentro de la mansión en la que Vega vivía, y a la que solo él tenía acceso, pero la caja que se encontraba en su habitación, era especial, ya que ahí guardaba un relicario con la foto de su madre, un diario, unas cuantas joyas, y algunas otras pertenencias que habían sido de su madre, junto con su máscara y su garra que usaba cuando luchaba, pero ahí guardaba otra cosa, que hacía que el abriera esa caja todos los días.

Las pertenencias de su madre, estaban dentro de un cofre que se abría con una pequeña llavecilla que se encontraba dentro de la caja fuerte, su garra y su máscara también se encontraban ahí, pero lo que había llamado su atención todos los días era una pequeña cajita de terciopelo de color rojo intenso, casi como el de la sangre, que también se encontraba ahí.

Sacó con cuidado la cajita, y la colocó en una mesa pequeña que se encontraba en su habitación. Al abrirla, la caja no contenía más una imagen vieja del periódico, bastante maltratada por el tacto.

En cuanto la saco, sonrió y la miró con adoración por un buen rato.

La imagen era una foto de Chun-Li, de hace aproximadamente dos años atrás, en donde ella salía con los agentes de la Interpol en una nota donde informaba que se había resuelto el caso de la Organización criminal Shadaloo.

Chun-Li salía con su típico peinado recogido en dos partes y adornado con listones, llevaba puesto un vestido largo color azul oscuro combinado con pequeños detalles en dorado, con un escote tipo halter, bien ceñido a la cintura, y con una abertura desde el muslo hacia el tobillo lo que hacía lucir en su esplendor su figura escultural. Para finalizar llevaba unas zapatillas color rosado tenue con accesorios en el mismo color. En conclusión su atuendo era sencillo pero elegante a la vez. Su arreglo a juego con la expresión libre, natural, y sincera de su rostro que se iluminaba con una bella sonrisa que extendía con sus labios pintados color carmín, hacía que se viera más hermosa de lo que ya era.

-Mi bella, mi hermosa Chun-Li- exclamó Vega dejando escapar un largo suspiro y besando con adoración la pequeña foto.

Cuando terminó de admirar la imagen, la guardo de nuevo en su estuche y la volvió a colocar dentro de la caja fuerte.

Guardo todo y se dirigió al comedor para desayunar.

Cuando llegó al comedor Irene le sirvió una tostada de pan moreno con ajo y aceite oliva, acompañado de fruta endulzada con miel de abeja y jugo natural de naranja.

Mientras desayunaba, llegó Ramón el mayordomo y le preguntó con recato:

-Señor perdone que lo interrumpa, pero hoy es el día de visita de su psicoterapeuta, y quería saber si hoy va a salir para avisar al chofer. –

-Hoy es día de visita de ese odioso- Respondió Vega en tono molesto y lanzando al suelo la servilleta de tela que sostenía en sus manos. –¿Es necesario ver a ese imbécil hoy?-

-Sí, señor, recuerde que esas fueron las estrictas condiciones del juez, para que se le retiraran los cargos en su contra- Contestó el mayordomo.

-Ah-Suspiró Vega. – Dile al chofer que hoy no saldré- Pero dime, ¿sabes si ya se cumplieron mi encargo?-

-Sí, la pintura que usted pidió llegará en dos días.- Dijo el mayordomo.

-Perfecto.- Contestó Vega satisfecho y continuó con su desayuno.

-New York E.U.A.-

Chun-Li se movía de un lado a otro violentamente en su cama mientras dormía, y un sudor frío empapaba su frente a causa de los sueños que la atormentaban.

Soñaba con varios recuerdos mesclados, empezando por la corrida de toros en la que conoció a Vega, la escena donde un toro trataba de embestir contra la gente de la plaza, cuando Vega y Ken pelearon sanguinariamente en el castillo de María Isabel, hasta llegar al recuerdo donde Vega entró en su departamento y en una lucha brutal, casi le cuesta la vida a Chun-Li. Esos recuerdos se repetían una y otra vez en forma de pesadillas que la torturaban, pero de repente vino a ella una imagen más dulce, llegó a ella la escena en la que Vega entraba en su cuarto y la admiraba y acariciaba amorosamente en su rostro. Al soñar esto los latidos de Chun-Li comenzaron a acelerarse, y entonces, volvió el recuerdo donde Vega la besaba tiernamente en los labios. Chun-Li sonrió mientras soñaba con los labios de Vega estampados en los suyos, pero de repente, se despertó de golpe, con la respiración agitada y con la frente perlada en sudor.

Encendió la lámpara para ver la hora y vio que el reloj marcaba las 3:30 am. Se sirvió un poco de agua que se encontraba en una jarra en el buró al lado de su cama, e intentó volver a dormir.

 _-Barcelona, España-_

Era ya la 1 de la tarde y Vega se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el recibidor de la mansión, mientras degustaba una copa de vino tinto.

Entonces llegó Ramón el mayordomo, y se acercó a donde Vega se encontraba sentado.

-Mi señor, ya ha llegado el Dr. Vallejo.

-Que pase- Ordenó Vega.

El psicoterapeuta el Dr. Andrés Vallejo, un hombre de edad madura, entró en la sala y saludó a Vega educadamente.

-Buenas tardes-

-Buenas tardes doctor, tome asiento, ya sabe entre más rápido mejor.- Contestó Vega secamente.

-Esta sesión fuera sin duda más rápida si usted estuviera dispuesto a cooperar.- Respondió el doctor.

-Yo le respondo con la mayor sinceridad posible doctor.-

-Pero usted es quien no desea entrar en razón, y así no lo puedo dar de alta para que usted vuelva a reintegrarse a la sociedad.-

Vega soltó una risita burlona y dijo: -Esta bien doctor, empecemos.-

-Bien- El doctor sacó su libreta y comenzó a apuntar para su expediente.

-Entonces, señor Vega, ¿continúa con su desordenado estilo de vida?-

-No le veo el desorden por ningún lado doctor.- Contestó Vega amablemente.

-Usted sabe que yo lo conozco perfectamente, conozco su historia desde sus antecedentes hasta ahora, y sabe de lo que le estoy hablando.- Le replicó el doctor impaciente.

-Mire yo no le veo nada de malo a mi estilo de vida y lo sabe. De hecho es perfectamente normal.-Le respondió Vega tranquilamente.

-¡Esto es imposible!-le reprocho el Dr. Vallejo. –Cree usted que es correcto comportarse como una persona normal durante el día, aprovecharse de su fama y apariencia física para seducir a jovencitas ingenuas, compartir el lecho y después deshacerse de ellas como si fuesen objetos, y no conforme con eso, saciar sus instintos asesinos dedicándose a las luchas de jaula clandestinas y después seguir con su carrera de torero exitoso, sintiendo que su comportamiento es digno?-

-Todo radica en la belleza doctor. Es por mi belleza que tengo el derecho natural a todo. En la lucha es normal que algunos competidores mueran, pero le seré franco, la gente fea es la que merece morir sin piedad, al menos esa es la pequeña contribución que puedo hacer al mundo mientras estoy en la jaula. Ahora es por mi belleza que puedo poseer a cuanta mujer me plazca, yo no las busco, ellas vienen a mí, claro, imagino que usted no conoce de esto ya que no tiene la fortuna de poseer una belleza como la mía ni conocer una similar. Pero si usted gusta, puedo contarle detalladamente los pormenores de todo el placer de cada una de las noches que las mujeres pasan a mi lado…-

-Basta ya. ¡No puedo creer tanta indecencia y que descaro estoy escuchando!- Contestó enojado el doctor Andrés Vallejo.

Vega soltó una risita burlona y se acomodó en su asiento cruzando una pierna.

El doctor se tranquilizó de su ira y volvió a preguntar a Vega:

-Usted no debería de usar y tratar a las personas como si fuesen objetos o inferiores a usted.-

Vega en respuesta solo puso los ojos en blanco, como si hubiese escuchado esa misma historia repetidas veces.

-Es inútil. Creo que la sesión de hoy terminó, nos veremos pasado mañana, ya que usted no se ve dispuesto a cooperar hoy.- El doctor se levantó y recogió sus cosas.

-Que tenga buena tarde doctor. – Dijo Vega cortésmente despidiendo a su terapeuta.


	3. Chapter 3: Noticias inesperadas

CAPÍTULO 3: NOTICIAS INESPERADAS

-Nueva York-

Chun-Li se encontraba en su oficina y llenaba un vaso con agua grande, y se tomó una aspirina para controlar el dolor que le martillaba la cabeza. Se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, cuando de repente uno de sus compañeros agentes de la Interpol, llegó a su oficina y le trajo una carpeta con unos documentos.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Chun-Li tomando la carpeta con los archivos entre sus manos.

-Es acerca de unas irregularidades, ocurridas en España.-

-¿Qué clase de irregularidades?-

-Peleas clandestinas, y asesinatos violentos. Creemos que están relacionados.- Contestó él un tanto desconfiado. –Agente Xiang perdone que la deje, pero necesito resolver una serie de pendientes, con permiso. – Dijo el agente dando media vuelta y retirándose-

-Sí claro, es propio. –

Chun-Li empezó a sacar los archivos de la carpeta y notó que el lugar exacto donde ocurrían esa serie de irregularidades era en Barcelona. Cuando empezó a leer los expedientes se dio cuenta de que los hechos criminales ocurrían en el mismo tipo de lugares, que por lo regular eran bares de mala muerte donde se ejercían todo tipo de actividades ilícitas, peleas clandestinas, apuestas, posesión de drogas y prostitución. Pero algo que llamó su atención fue que por lo regular las luchas se realizaban dentro de una jaula, y los cadáveres encontrados tenían las mismas heridas profundas hechas posiblemente con navajas o con algún objeto punzocortante. Cuando leyó esta información Chun-Li sintió que un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, y le aterraba el solo pensar en la posibilidad que su mente ya estaba fraguando. Pero rápidamente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se dijo a sí misma:

-No, no, simplemente esto no puede ser, Vega está muerto y esto debe de ser el resultado de los actos vandálicos clandestinos.- Se dijo mintiéndose a sí misma para tranquilizarse.

De repente sonó su teléfono celular que hizo que se sobresaltara y tomando el teléfono con una mano contestó con voz temblorosa:

-¿Hola?

-¿Chun, eres tú?, Soy Fei Long. – Contestó una alegre voz masculina.

Chun Li pegó un suspiro aliviada y hablo ya más alegre y relajada.

-Oh Fei Long, ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va el trabajo?-

-Muy bien Chun, estamos rodando una nueva película de Kung Fu, y ¿adivina qué? Algunas escenas serán filmadas en Brooklyn.-

-¿Osea que estas en New York?- Dijo Chun Li con un tono entusiasmado.

-Así es, llegamos hace una hora, pero ya sabes, el equipaje, traslado y hoteles, toma tiempo y por eso no pude llamarte enseguida, pero si tu quieres y como ya casi es tu hora de comida, permíteme invitarte a comer, paso por ti a tu trabajo en quince minutos. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?-

-Pero claro que sí.-Dijo Chun Li muy alegre.

-Entonces te veo en quince minutos, nos vemos Chun.- Respondió Fei Long y terminó la llamada.

Chun-Li se sintió contenta de ver a Fei Long, ya que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verlo por causas laborales, y además de que tenía muchas cosas que contarle, ya que ella consideraba a Fei Long como un verdadero hermano, debido a que se conocían desde niños y su padre Dorai, había sido el maestro y un segundo padre para Fei Long, y él y Chun-Li entrenaban juntos en el dojo guiados por la sabiduría y conocimientos de Dorai.

Estaba tan entusiasmada por la visita de Fei-Long que casi se olvida de los asuntos ilícitos acontecidos en España, así que decidió tomar la carpeta de archivos y guardarla en un cajón dentro del escritorio y así poder estudiarla con más calma en cuanto regresara a trabajar.

Vio en el reloj que ya faltaban 5 minutos para la llegada de Fei Long, así que cerró su oficina y bajó por el elevador hacia la planta baja del edificio, para esperar a su amigo.

En cuanto salió del edificio, al lado de la acera del edificio se encontraba estacionada una enorme camioneta color blanco tipo Escalade que estaba esperándola.

Fei Long bajo de la camioneta vistiendo un conjunto de pants y sudadera con un par de tenis deportivos, y usando unos lentes oscuros tipo Ray-Ban.

Cuando Chun-Li lo vio corrió a abrazarlo, a lo que él correspondió abrazándola y levantándola por los aires.

-Chun-Li ¡cómo has crecido pequeña!- Dijo Fei Long bajándola al suelo y viéndola de arriba abajo.

-Oye, ¡no soy tan vieja!- Dijo Chun-Li con expresión divertida.

Fei Long soltó una carcajada y tomo del brazo a Chun-Li.

-Vamos, que solo tenemos una hora para divertirnos.-

-Vamos.- Respondió Chun-Li, tomándo su brazo y dejándose conducir por Fei Long que la llevo directo a su lujosa camionera y le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Este cerró la puerta y entró por la puerta del conductor.

Arrancó la camioneta y condujo directamente hacia un restaurant chino que se encontraba en Brooklyn. En el camino al restaurant Chun-Li y Fei Long bromeaban y recordaban anécdotas de su infancia, hasta que Fei Long estacionó la camioneta y ambos bajaron de ella. Fei Long le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Chun-Li y caminaron juntos hacia la entrada del restaurante y Fei Long pidió una mesa para dos. Llegaron a su mesa y enseguida un mesero los atendió con cortesía, y ambos ordenaron el mismo platillo, sushi con tallarines, y una naranjada con agua mineral.

Mientras esperaban a que llegara su orden Chun-Li jugueteaba con el centro de mesa que estaba adornado con bambúes.

-Cuéntame Chun, ¿Cómo van las cosas en New York? ¿Cómo está tu amigo de la armada militar, el capitán Guile? -

Chun-Li se enderezó en su asiento y respondió:

-Bien, está feliz con sus hijos y su esposa Julia-

-¿Y qué pasó con esta chica, la que era parte de las muñecas de Bison?-

-Cammy White, está en London, trabaja para la policía inglesa, y ya está recuperada del todo.

-Me alegro, pobre chica, en verdad estaba confundida cuando estaba manipulada por Shadaloo.- Dijo Fei Long compadecido.

-¿Y bueno que paso con Ryu y Ken, ellos eran buenos chicos, muy buenos peleadores, ¿Siguen igual?-

-Sí, siguen siendo mejores amigos, Ken está feliz en su matrimonio con Eliza, ella en verdad es una chica adorable, y ambos me llaman constantemente y nos frecuentamos lo más que podemos, y Ryu…- Chun Li hizo una pausa y fijó la vista hacia el mantel de la mesa. – No he visto a Ryu desde la boda de Ken y Eliza, solo sé que sigue errante por el mundo, buscando ser el mejor peleador y perfeccionar la técnica del Satsui-no Hado, eso es todo lo que sé de él, y eso porque Ken me lo ha contado. – Respondió Chun-Li con expresión triste

Fei Long tomó la mano de Chun-Li y la estrujo tiernamente.

-Sé cuanto admiras a Ryu y las esperanzas que te habías hecho con él, pero así es la vida Chun-Li, el es un luchador errante, un nómada, y tú una mujer estable y entregada a su trabajo, tal vez si se hubiese dado algo entre ustedes, quizá hubiese terminado mal, o en el peor de los casos, terminar de la peor manera y al final, ni amigos hubieran podido ser, tal vez el no era para ti Chun-Li.- Le dijo Fei Long haciéndola razonar.

-Lo sé, y me lo he dicho muchas veces, pero es que, simplemente me hubiera gustado comprobarlo, cuando terminó todo lo de Shadaloo y cobre la muerte de mi padre, me sentí vacía como si todos mis propósitos en la vida hubieran terminado, y pues Ryu estando solo y conociéndolo ya de un tiempo atrás, agregando la admiración que siempre le he tenido, hice de él mi modelo para un prospecto y me hice demasiadas ilusiones con él.- Contestó Chun-Li aún triste.

-Chun-Li- Dijo Fei Long dulcemente mirándola a los ojos. – Ryu no es el único hombre de este mundo.-

-Ya sé Fei Long, pero ya sabes cómo soy, no soy de esas personas sociables que les fascina conocer gente nueva.-

-Chun-Li…- Fei Long dijo su nombre en tono como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio.- Eres una mujer joven y sobretodo muy hermosa, y los pretendientes no te faltan, sabes que podrías tener a tu alcance a cualquier hombre que tu quisieras, solo es cuestión que tú te decidas.-

-Bueno ya basta de hablar de mí- dijo Chun-Li cambiando su expresión. - ¿Y qué me dices de ti, aún sigues siendo el soltero más codiciado de Hong Kong?-

-Tú sabes que mis relaciones no son duraderas hasta que encuentre a la chica de mis sueños, y sabes, últimamente he estado muy interesado en esa chica, la que fue parte de las muñecas de Bison, Cammy White, la vi hace unos meses cuando fui a Inglaterra a grabar mi última película, y quiero comprobar si es igual de interesante en la vida, como lo es a la hora de la lucha, ya sabes, solo tuve la oportunidad de luchar con ella una vez. – Contestó Fei Long con una sonrisa.

Chun-Li alzó las cejas y sonrió asombrada.

-¿Así que, has estado siguiendo a Cammy? –

-No, no, solo dije que me interesaría conocerla más, es una chica fuerte, por eso te pregunté por ella, ya sabes que yo no soy de ese tipo de hombres aventureros.-

-No te preocupes Fei Long, lo sé, te conozco de toda la vida y sé perfectamente cómo eres. – Dijo Chun-Li sonriéndole amablemente – Sabes desde que murió mi padre, tu eres como mi única familia.- Contestó Chun-Li con cierto aire melancólico.

-Yo siempre voy a cuidarte y a protegerte Chun-Li como si fueses de mi sangre, como una hermana para mí, tal y como se lo prometí a mi maestro Dorai antes de morir, prometí velar y ocuparme de ti y es algo que cumpliré mientras respire.- Respondí Fei Long con la vista fija hacia lo lejos

\- Gracias Fei Long, en verdad gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.-

-No hay de qué- contestó Fei Long sonriéndole tranquilamente-

En ese momento llegó el mesero con su orden, puso los platillos y las bebidas sobre la mesa, les deseo buen provecho y se retiró.

Mientras comían su plato de sushi Fei Long sacó un papel doblado de la bolsa de su pants, y lo tomó entre sus manos.

-Casi lo olvidaba- Dijo Fei Long desenvolviendo el papel que llevaba doblado en la mano.- Mira esto Chun.-

Chun-Li tomó su servilleta y se limpió suavemente la boca y colocándola a un lado, tomo la hoja de papel que tenía Fei Long, que más bien parecía un folleto doblado a la mitad.

Chun-Li abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio lo que contenía el colorido folleto, a lo que Fei Long le preguntó con interés:

-¿Qué opinas?-

-¿Un nuevo torneo de Street Fighter?-

-Así es, pero al parecer, es mucho más grande y ambicioso que los anteriores.-

-Pero Fei Long, de la mayoría de los torneos anteriores de Street Fighter eran organizados por Shadaloo y solo era para reclutar a los luchadores más fuertes del mundo y asociarlos a su organización criminal. A excepción de un torneo organizado por Sagat, pero era solo para obtener una revancha con Ryu... –

-Tranquila Chun-Li, - dijo Fei Long interrumpiéndola- Shadaloo ya está destruida, tú misma fuiste testigo de ello, es una institución llamada SIN la que lo organiza.-

-¿SIN, que es eso?- Preguntó Chun-Li intrigada.

-Es una organización, empresa, o que se yo, pero el único fin que tiene es volver a las luchas profesionales un deporte mundial, ya sabes como el futbol soccer, basquetbol, futbol americano, ya sabes, y transmitir las peleas por televisión hasta volverlo tradicional, algo así como las olimpiadas, o algo por el estilo. El punto es que quieren reclutar a todos los mejores luchadores ya sea de artes marciales, sumo, boxeo y demás disciplinas para hacer de ellas una competencia ruda, transmitirlo por televisión y obviamente ganar cantidades millonarias por la audiencia y claro, por las jugosas apuestas. Bueno eso es todo lo que se de SIN, no me declaro un experto en el tema, pero al menos esas son las versiones oficiales.- Dijo Fei Long tomando un bocado de sushi.

Chun Li miró el folleto aún con expresión desconfiada.

-¿Qué dices, participarás?- Preguntó Fei Long.

-No lo sé, hace tanto que no entreno, y estoy desconectada de toda actividad referente a la lucha. –

-Vamos Chun, eres la mujer más fuerte del mundo, solo es cuestión que entrenes un poco, te hace falta distraerte.- Dijo Fei Long y de nuevo tomó la mano de Chun Li- Referente a esto me preguntaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás como agente de Interpol?-

Chun Li lo miró con expresión desconcertada a lo que Fei Long le contestó:

-Me refiero, a acerca de cuándo volverás a Beijing, si has pensado quedarte aquí toda tu vida en New York, o volverás al dojo de tu padre en China, a enseñar artes marciales como lo habías pensado en un principio.-

-No lo sé Fei Long, hace tanto que no sé qué pasará con mi vida.- Contestó Chun Li con cierta aflicción.

-Mira, podrías inscribirte en ese torneo de Street Fighter, tomarte unas vacaciones de la Interpol, hace mucho que no descansas, y te distraes y vienes a China, a remodelar el dojo de tu padre y entrenar ahí para el torneo. Y sirve que te das una oportunidad de visitar a tu país, dedicarte a uno de tus hobbies favoritos que es la lucha, y quien sabe, tal vez encontrarte con tus viejos amigos que es seguro que participaran. Yo pensaba en participar pero ya sabes, las fechas de la filmación de mi película son las mismas que las del torneo, ¿Qué dices?…-

-Lo pensaré, tal vez y sea divertido. – Dijo Chun Li sonriendo.

-Sabes que en todo lo que decidas, te apoyaré.- Contestó Fei Long dedicándole una mirada cálida. – Bueno solo quedan 20 minutos para volver al trabajo, así que propongo un brindis por los buenos amigos que somos ¿no?- Dijo Fei Long tomando su vaso- Salud-

-¡Salud!- Respondió Chun Li chocando su vaso con el de Fei Long.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Fei Long llevó a Chun Li a su trabajo y al despedirse de ella prometió llamarla en cuanto pudiera para hacer planes de salir juntos.

Chun Li se dirigió a su oficina y al sentarse en su escritorio sacó la carpeta con los archivos de los asesinatos ocurridos en España, y los estudió con detenimiento.

Mientras los leía pensó si sería bueno dar una vuelta para la embajada de España para pedir más información sobre los hechos, o, ir directamente hacia Barcelona y averiguarlo por ella misma. Chun Li sintió una pequeña punzada de desconfiada cuando volvió a leer los archivos, y al ver las fotografías de los cuerpos encontrados verificó una vez más que la mayoría habían muerto desangrados a causa de cortadas profundas hechas posiblemente con algún cuchillo o navaja demasiado afiladas y al parecer las víctimas habían sido brutalmente asesinadas con homicidios dolosos y de forma demasiado sanguinaria. Ella sabía que era una tontería sospechar de alguien que ya había "fallecido", pero aún así, fue hacia una pequeña especie de bodega que estaba llena de estantes con archivos, y buscó el expediente de Vega. Al encontrarlo, cerró la oficina y salió con el expediente en las manos.

Toda la tarde se la pasó trabajando en ese caso, hasta que llegó la hora de la salida, llevó con ella la carpeta de los archivos y el expediente de Vega, bajo al estacionamiento, subió al auto y condujo directamente hacia su casa.

Cuando entró en su departamento, colocó sus cosas sobre una mesita que estaba en el centro de la sala, entonces fue hacia la contestadora y escuchó un mensaje de voz que tenía:

-Chun Li- dijo la voz que inmediatamente ella reconoció.- Hola, soy Ken Masters llamo para saludarte y preguntar cómo estás, aunque creo que es evidente que aún no sales del trabajo, haha – Ken no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida- En fin quería saber si ya estas informada del nuevo torneo de Street Fighter organizado por SIN, en verdad suena interesante ya que se ve que será más atractivo, ambicioso y sobre todo más competitivo que los anteriores, me preguntaba si te gustaría participar, ya sabes recordar los buenos tiempos de lucha, además, no puedo perderme la oportunidad de ver luchar otra vez a la mujer más fuerte del mundo- dijo Ken alardeando- Yo me inscribiré y lo más seguro es que Ryu también lo haga, espero y te animes pequeña, que te distraigas un poco del trabajo, vamos será divertido-Animó Ken en su llamada- Bueno espero tu respuesta, saludos señorita Xiang.- Y Ken terminó su mensaje.

Chun Li pensó en contestarle la llamada a Ken más tarde, ya que tenía que pensar bien si pediría sus vacaciones de la Interpol para inscribirse al torneo, que ya era una propuesta más que tentadora.

Fue directamente a su habitación, se quito la ropa de oficina, tomó un camisón amarillo y una muda de ropa interior limpia, y se metió en la ducha.

Terminando su ducha rápida, se puso su camisón y peino su cabello que dejo suelto hasta que se secara. Se puso sus pantuflas y caminó hacia la cocina, colocó agua caliente en una taza y le puso un sobre de té de hierbas, que siempre la relajaba después del trabajo.

Tomó su taza de té y unos muffin's de arándanos, y fue hacia a su sala y empezó a estudiar de nuevo los archivos que había traído del trabajo. Estudio y leyó hoja por hoja del caso de los asesinatos en España, mientras tomaba un poco de té y mordisqueba los muffin's, y entre más leía se daba cuenta que había una pieza que no encajaba en el rompecabezas.

Ya la noche estaba avanzada cuando tomó el expediente de Vega y decidió darle una hojeada.

-Ciudadano español de origen catalán, huérfano de madre en la adolescencia, torero, luchador con técnicas de ninjutsu, carácter psicótico, espía cómplice de Shadaloo…- Decía Chun Li a grandes rasgos los documentos que describían un tanto la vida de Vega.

-No, no, no, esto no me sirve- Dijo Chun Li exasperada por no encontrar pistas, hasta que llegó a la última hoja donde se informaba de su supuesta muerte.

-"Se desconoce la hora en la que cayó de un edificio de 15 pisos, tras una brutal pelea con la agente Chun Li Xiang en su departamento… " – De repente, Chun Li tiró las demás hojas al suelo y gritó con histeria:

-¡No! ¡Simplemente esto no pudo haber pasado! –

"No se encontró rastro del cuerpo del susodicho"

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pudieron cerrar el caso de Vega declarándolo formalmente muerto cuando no se encontró ni huella de su cuerpo? Alguien tendrá que darme una explicación mañana en la Interpol- Rugió Chun Li enojada y yendo a punta de maldiciones a dormir a su habitación.


	4. Chapter 4: Un plan siniestro

CAPÍTULO 4: UN PLAN SINIESTRO

**Londres, Inglaterra.

En un enorme edificio arquitectónicamente moderno, elegante y hecho casi en su totalidad de cristal, ubicado en el corazón de Londres en Inglaterra, se encontraba una mujer llegando hacia las instalaciones del Corporativo de nombre SIN.

Para la gente era casual ver caminar hacia ese edificio como todas las mañanas a esa mujer. Alta, de tez bronceada, ojos claros y de una larga cabellera pelirroja peinada en una trenza muy elaborada. Era sin duda una mujer atractiva que vestía un escotado traje formal de oficina y unas gafas de cristales amarillos. Se trataba nada más y nada menos de la señorita Maya Sunee, la gerente general del conglomerado SIN.

Con paso firme y mirada altanera, Maya Sunee entró en la oficina de Presidencia en las instalaciones de SIN donde llevaba consigo un portafolio oscuro del que no se separaba jamás.

La oficina de presidencia, amplia, iluminada y bastante elegante, digna de un corporativo de la talla de SIN, tenía en su mobiliario una sala de piel color blanco, una mesa grande con diez sillas donde probablemente se llevaban a cabo las reuniones, un bar completo lleno de bebidas exóticas… En conclusión, la oficina de presidencia era un lugar lleno de lujosas excentricidades. Pero algo que en realidad llamaba la atención era un estante de madera de pino que cubría una buena parte una de las paredes laterales de la oficina y que estaba llena de libros por todos lados. Entonces la mujer llamada Maya, tomó uno de los libros que parecía tener varios años de antigüedad por la portada desgastada y las hojas amarillentas, que enseguida hizo que todo el estante de madera se levantara, revelando así una puerta secreta por la que camino con sigilo.

En cuanto la puerta secreta se cerró, Maya entró en una oficina oscura donde apenas había luz suficiente para distinguir las siluetas de los objetos.

-Llegas puntual.- Habló una voz masculina que estaba sentado en una enorme silla de cuero, de espaldas hacia el escritorio.

-Nunca he llegado tarde.- Respondió la mujer con obstinación.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-

-El torneo de Street Fighter está listo como tú querías. El objetivo ya se inscribió a las listas de participantes.- Informó Maya Sunee con orgullo.

-Excelente.- Felicitó a la mujer que le entregaba esa información.- ¿Pero qué hay del mercenario que quiero para mi equipo?- Preguntó el misterioso hombre.

-Es un torero español, de temperamento psicótico, perteneciente a la aristocracia de Barcelona. Todo un profesional en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en la lucha en jaula. Durante años fue un asesino de Shadaloo a base de control mental por M. Bison. Su nombre es Fabio Vega de la Cerna.- Respondió Maya a la pregunta de su jefe.

-Interesante. Ofrécele una fuerte cantidad de dinero que no pueda negarse a rechazar.- Contestó el interpelado a Maya.

-No se dejará convencer por dinero, como ya te dije antes, él es un aristócrata y el dinero le sobra.-

-¿Qué otros datos puedes darme de ese tal Vega?-

-Es un sujeto extremadamente vanidoso, narcisista diría yo. Ama a su belleza por encima de todas las cosas.-

El hombre se quedó en silencio por un momento y después de meditar un rato respondió:

-Creo que podremos ofrecerle algo que definitivamente, no podrá negarse a aceptar.-

-New York, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

Conduciendo a una velocidad mayor que a la normal y llegando con media hora de anticipación, Chun Li se encontraba sentada en la sala de juntas de la Interpol mostrándose claramente enfadada y llevando consigo el expediente de Vega en las manos.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los encargados de los diferentes departamentos de la Interpol, incluido su jefe directo Harry Stone, un hombre rubio de edad madura.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en la sala de juntas, Chun Li, se puso de pie y habló:

-Antes que nada, gracias a todos por venir, y bueno, para no quitarles mucho tiempo, seré clara al exponerles el motivo del porqué los cité aquí.- mencionó Chun Li sin rodeos y agregó:- Hay una falacia y una serie de irregularidades en uno de los casos más serios que hemos tenido en la Interpol, un caso al que por lo que me di cuenta, no se le tomó la seriedad necesaria, estoy hablando del caso de Fabio Vega de la Cerna.- Y Chun Li puso sobre la mesa el expediente que pertenecía al torero español.

Enseguida se armó un enorme bullicio en la sala a lo que su jefe Harry Stone, rompió con las murmuraciones y cuestionó:

-¿En qué fundamenta todas esas acusaciones agente Xiang?-

-Anoche me puse a revisar el expediente de Vega y revisé que después de que me atacara y cayera por el edificio de más de quince pisos, no hubo ni un rastro del hecho, ni siquiera una huella del cuerpo, dándolo por muerto de manera automática… ¿Qué me pueden decir al respecto?-

-Pero agente Xiang, ese hombre cayó de un edificio de quince pisos, no pudo haber sobrevivido a algo así- Dijo ingenuamente el encargado de archivo.

-Ese hombre perteneció a Shadaloo, y tratándose de uno de sus sicarios, todo es posible.- Argumentó Chun Li.

Todos los presentes se quedaron un momento mirándose unos a otros sin decir una sola palabra. Después del silencio incómodo Harry Stone tomó la palabra y habló:

-Agente Xiang, no es excusable la actitud que tuvo Interpol en esta situación, pero lo que puedo alegar en nuestra defensa, es que la cede de España, se llevó consigo el expediente de Vega mientras usted estaba convaleciente, mientras tanto ya no nos competía actuar en esos momentos, pues se convirtió en un asunto español.-

Chun Li se quedó paralizada en su lugar sin dar crédito a lo que oía, mientras sus mejillas se encendían de la rabia cuando intentaba formular sus palabras:

-¿Me está diciendo que le dejaron todo el asunto de Vega a España? ¿¡Cómo pudieron permitirlo!? Vega es español, alguien pudo haber sobornado a los agentes externos para modificar el expediente de manera que nadie notara que había irregularidades. ¡Esto es un serio caso de corrupción!- Habló Chun Li alzando la voz en la medida que hablaba.

-Agente Xiang, eso es algo que tendrá que arreglarse con la sede de Interpol en España.-

-Entonces quiero ir a España ahora a arreglarlo personalmente.- Respondió Chun Li con firmeza.

Todos los presentes continuaron murmurando y mirándose entre sí, cuando Harry Stone volvió a poner el orden y preguntó:

-¿Cuándo quiere viajar hacia España?-

-De inmediato.- Determinó Chun Li sin pensar dos veces su decisión de ir a buscar las respuestas que necesitaba hasta el otro lado del mundo.

-Las Vegas, Nevada, EUA. –

Las luces de colores iluminaban una buena parte del lugar, era una decoración muy fina en un ambiente divertido. Se oían risas y carcajadas de hombres vestidos con esmoquin y mujeres con elegantes vestidos de noche. Lujos y derroche, era el ambiente que se veía en ese afamado casino de las Vegas.

Alrededor de la ruleta, varias personas se aglomeraban para mirar y apostar un rato. Un hombre alto de complexión gruesa y tez morena reía a carcajadas mientras apostaba y se mantenía rodeado de mujeres de casino que le hacían compañía.

Entre el bullicio el hombre alto sintió la vibración de su celular que se encontraba en la bolsa se su pantalón, por lo que enseguida lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó:

-¿Si diga?

-¿Así que usando los horarios del trabajo para darte una vida de rey?- Habló una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono perteneciente a Maya Sunee.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó con brusquedad.

-Escucha Balrog, voy conduciendo mi auto, así que seré muy breve dándote tus nuevas instrucciones: necesito que localices a tu ex compañero asesino, Fabio Vega de la Cerna, y lo convenzas de unirse a nuestro equipo.-

-¿Integrarlo a SIN? ¿Integrar al equipo a ese vanidoso enfermo mental?- Cuestionó Balrog que siempre había sentido envidia de su ex socio en Shadaloo.

-Aquí las órdenes las da el jefe, tú sólo limítate a obedecerlas.- Respondió Maya con enfado.

-¿Y dónde se supone que tengo que localizarlo?- Preguntó Balrog todavía muy enfadado.

-Ese es tu trabajo, se te paga muy bien por ello.- Y Maya terminó la llamada sin responderle nada más a Balrog.


	5. Chapter 5: Ofertas

CAPÍTULO 5: OFERTAS

-Barcelona, España.

Vega se encontraba en el recibidor de su elegante mansión, sentado en una de las lujosas sillas leyendo el periódico tomando una taza de té de hierbas.

-Señor.- Habló Ramón entrando en el recibidor.- Su pedido ha llegado.

-Perfecto, diles que pasen a mi estudio. – Celebró Vega dándole indicaciones a Ramón.

-Por aquí caballeros.- Llamó Ramón a los dos hombres que cargaban lo que al parecer era un enorme cuadro envuelto en papel protector de color café.

Los hombres entraron en el estudio justo detrás de Ramón, y Vega que ya se encontraba ahí pidió a los hombres que sostuvieran por un momento el cuadro sobre el suelo.

-He esperado por semanas este momento.- Dijo Vega, mientras que con delicadeza quitaba el papel que cubría el enorme lienzo.

Después de unos instantes de retirar en su totalidad el papel, miró la obra de arte que había adquirido y se quedó conmovido ante su belleza.

-Mi musa, mi bella Chun Li.- Exclamó Vega mientras admiraba la belleza del cuadro.

Sin duda era una verdadera obra de arte. Se trataba de un retrato de Chun Li, idéntico a la foto que el guardaba en su caja fuerte, a excepción que esta era de tamaño real y de fondo eran un delicado paisaje rosado de árboles de cerezo. El pintor en verdad había logrado retratar sus enormes ojos oscuros, su nariz pequeña, sus labios color carmesí. Su piel se veía tan blanca y perfectamente imitada que sentía que podría palparla y sentir su suavidad al tacto. El vestido oscuro brillaba denotando su figura perfecta, y su cabello se veía ondear al viento. Sin duda era un trabajo fino y excelente.

-Preciosa.- Terminó Vega al admirar el retrato de Chun Li que había adquirido.

-Colóquenlo por aquí.- Indicó Vega a los hombres que sostenían el cuadro, para que lo colgaran en una de las paredes laterales, justo al lado de un enorme piano de cola de color blanco, que se encontraba en el estudio.

Cuando los hombres terminaron de colgar el retrato, Vega agradeció por el trabajo hecho y les entregó un cheque por sus servicios además de indicarles que la transferencia bancaria al pintor que era el autor de la obra ya estaba hecha y podría cobrar su dinero en cualquier momento que deseara. Ramón acompaño a los hombres hasta la salida de la mansión y Vega se quedó a solas en el estudio admirando su nueva adquisición.

-Es un humilde tributo a su belleza.- Hablo Vega con voz apasionada.

De repente, el sonido de su teléfono celular lo sacó de su ensoñación, y mirando en la pantalla que era un número desconocido, por un momento optó por no contestar, pero después de la insistencia, tomó la llamada y respondió:

-¿Sí?- Habló Vega contestando la llamada.

-Vega, amigo, que gusto volver a oírte.- Contestó una voz ronca al otro lado de la línea.

Vega puso los ojos en blancos al reconocer la hipócrita voz de su ex socio en Shadaloo, el violento Balrog.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo.- Respondió el con voz apagada.

-Escucha, si te estoy llamando es porque tengo un muy jugoso negocio que probablemente te interese.-

-No me interesa.- Dijo Vega interrumpiéndole.

-No pierdes nada con escuchar, una nueva corporación está muy interesada en ti y en tus habilidades de luchador.- Habló Balrog tentadoramente.

-¿Y qué gano yo?- Cuestionó Vega aburrido de la conversación.

-Estoy en Barcelona. Ven hoy al club de lucha "Diamante" y te mostraré, no pierdes nada con venir.-

Vega se preguntó que se traía entre manos este interesado sujeto y decidió aceptar la invitación por curiosidad.

-Estaré ahí a las 9:00 pm.- Confirmó Vega la cita, colgando la llamada sin tomarse la molestia de despedirse.

-Imbécil…- Murmuró Balrog al otro lado de la línea apretando fuertemente con el puño su teléfono celular.

-New York, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica

Chun Li se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo que la llevaría a España, mientras miles de pensamientos revoloteaban por su mente. ¿Qué le esperaría en España? ¿En verdad habría un caso de corrupción tan serio? ¿Qué pasaría si Vega en realidad estuviera vivo? Esta última idea le aterraba sobremanera, recordando su último encuentro con el torero español, en donde casi le cuesta la vida.

Entonces tuvo un recuerdo de la primera vez en que ella visitó España, donde su padre, Ryu y Ken fueron condecorados por Interpol… A Chun Li se le formó un nudo en la garganta al recordar a su padre, pero su sollozo fue interrumpido cuando fue llamada para tomar su avión.

-Aquí voy.- Se dijo Chun Li a sí misma en voz baja, mientras tomaba su bolso y caminaba para abordar el avión.

-Barcelona, España.

Era ya el anochecer cuando Vega aparcó su auto que era un lujoso Lamborghini de color negro y cristales polarizados, y que dejó en el estacionamiento del club de lucha "Diamante", para entrevistarse con Balrog.

Vega bajó del auto caminando con notoria elegancia, llamando la atención de todos los presentes por su ostentoso vestuario consistente en un traje fino color gris y una camisa blanca que dejaba mostrar su cincelado pecho y una parte de su tatuaje de serpiente.

Vega entró al club clandestino donde le ofrecieron una mesa cerca de la entrada y se sentó para esperar a que Balrog llegara. El lugar no era un sitio que fuera digno de gran descripción. Un sitio oscuro tapizado de alfombra barata y polvosa, mesas redondas y pequeñas con sillas altas, un bar improvisado, y un cuadrilátero en el centro donde se llevaban a cabo los combates. A pesar de que el club clandestino se llamaba "Diamante" no tenía nada que ver con su nombre, que bien podría decirse que ese sitio en algún momento fue una bodega abandonada, por lo que Vega se sintió algo incómodo por lo corriente y mundano del bar de lucha en el que había sido citado.

Mientras esperaba varias mujeres atractivas que se encontraban en el lugar lo miraban coquetamente, a lo que Vega les dedicaba una sonrisa seductora que las hacía sonrojarse.

Minutos después llegó Balrog que vestía un traje azul oscuro ajustado que le hacía denotar aún más la tosquedad de su cuerpo y la poca gracia que tenía.

-Vega, en verdad agradezco que vinieras.- Dijo Balrog mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba frente a él.

Vega se limitó a guardar silencio y a mirar la curiosa figura de Balrog.

Después de unos minutos de escrutinio con la mirada, Vega por fin abrió la boca y mencionó:

-¿Qué es tan importante para citarme en tan "refinado" lugar?- Preguntó Vega con sarcasmo.

Balrog apretaba los nudillos por debajo de la mesa, y mientras calmaba su ira, tranquilizó su voz lo más que le fue posible y habló:

-Te contaré, pero antes… ¡Mesero!- Gritó Balrog llamando a uno de los meseros, que se acercó rápidamente.- Dos whiskys por favor.-

Vega movió la mano en ademán de que no deseaba beber y Balrog añadió:

-Mesero, sólo un whisky.- Ordenó Balrog mientras el mesero se retiraba para traer la bebida.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Vega desinteresado por la información que pudiera brindarle Balrog.

-Desde la caída de Shadaloo, una nueva organización reclutó mis servicios, igualmente se dedica a los torneos de artes marciales, pero con fines más ambiciosos, se mueven cantidades mayores de dinero, la tecnología es mucho más eficiente…-

-Déjame adivinar, ¿tráfico de armas, lavado de dinero, redes de prostitución…? ¿Cuál es el verdadero negocio de la "institución" para la que trabajas?- Interrumpió Vega el patético intento de Balrog por ocultar los verdaderos fines de su empresa.

Balrog tragó saliva audiblemente quedándose callado ante la intuición de Vega, pero justo en ese momento apareció el mesero con su Whisky, al que enseguida le dio un enorme trago. Entonces aclarándose la garganta, habló:

-Esta Corporación se llama SIN, y están muy interesados en tus habilidades como mercenario.-

Vega sonrió al oír estas palabras que alimentaban su ego enormemente, y con cinismo preguntó:

-¿Y? ¿Van a ofrecerme dinero?- Dijo Vega divertido ante el posible ofrecimiento.

-No.- Respondió Balrog rápidamente.- Te ofrezco un elixir para la eterna juventud.-

Al oír estas palabras, Vega estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero para evitar llamar la atención de los demás, se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse del club de luchas de inmediato.

Entonces Balrog sacó un pequeño frasco que parecía ser de metal, diseñado con figuras geométricas en colores plata, al que enseguida retiró la tapa descubriendo un pequeño gotero. Acto seguido, Balrog sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su saco, una rosa marchita, que llamó la atención de Vega.

Tomando el gotero en una de sus manos y sosteniendo la rosa marchita con la otra, Balrog colocó una gota de la sustancia que contenía el frasco del supuesto elixir de la eterna juventud, que cayó en uno de los pétalos de la rosa. En cuestión de unos segundos, la rosa comenzó a regenerarse rápidamente, empezando a recobrar el color brillante y la suavidad de los pétalos, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Vega.

-Como te dije antes, los avances científicos de SIN son de otra categoría, y si aceptas unirte al equipo de mercenarios, el jefe te dará la fuente para conservar por siempre tu belleza y tu juventud.- Argumentó Balrog a su favor, ante la evidente fascinación de Vega.

Vega sabía que esta era una oferta irrechazable. Si había algo que él amara en este mundo era a sí mismo y a su belleza. Su mayor temor en la vida era el convertirse en un viejo decrépito y que su belleza fuera olvidada y remplazada por un rostro marchito, cetrino, arrugado. Le atemorizaba el pensar que su belleza pudiera agotarse algún día, y ahora alguien le estaba ofreciendo la llave para huir de esa pesadilla de vejez y fealdad que él consideraba como una injusta factura cobrada por el tiempo.

-Acepto.- Determinó Vega mirando a Balrog fijamente.

-Excelente.- Felicitó Balrog a Vega y añadió.- Estaré en contacto contigo para informarte qué es lo que tendrás que hacer a partir de ahora, colega.-

-Las cosas se harán a mi manera. Si encuentro algo que no me agrade dentro de todo esto, ten por seguro que sabré arreglármelas para salirme con la mía.- Informó Vega, haciendo un ademán con las manos, imitando a su garra sanguinaria.

Sin decir nada más, Vega se retiró del inmundo lugar arrancando su Lamborghini del estacionamiento y conduciendo rápidamente hacia su mansión.

Balrog se quedó en su lugar, bebiendo si whisky celebrando su éxito llamando a mujeres del lugar para que lo acompañasen, mientras un hombre alto que vestía traje oscuro y que estaba sentado a unas mesas de éste, lo observaba sigilosamente y sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño teléfono celular y hacia una llamada sin dejar de mirar a Balrog.

-Le tengo malas noticias.- Dijo el hombre que observaba a Balrog. –Parece que nuestro ex colega logró convencer a Vega de que se uniera a SIN, le ofreció algo que por lo que escuché, le prometía una eterna juventud.-

El hombre se quedó callado por unos instantes y después agregó:

-Balrog sabe perfectamente al igual que nosotros, que Vega es un narcisista y que sólo aceptaría algo que le brindara un beneficio exclusivamente para él.-

Entonces el hombre fue interrumpido por la voz de la persona con la que hablaba, mientras lentamente una sonrisa malévola se iba formando en su rostro:

-Tiene razón. Nuestra oferta será aún mejor, Vega no podrá negarse a colaborar con nosotros. Perfecto.- Finalizó el hombre alto terminando la llamada, mientras fraguaba algo muy extraño en su mente, sin quitar de ningún momento la vista de Balrog, que al parecer, en algún momento habían sido sujetos muy cercanos.


	6. Chapter 6: Un mundo perfecto

CAPÍTULO 6: UN MUNDO PERFECTO

-Ciudad de Madrid, España.

Después de haber aterrizado en la ciudad de Madrid, España, Chun Li tomó un taxi que la llevaría a su hotel, el hotel "Puerta Madrid" que a medida que llegaban a su destino, ella iba admirando el edificio que era una joya arquitectónica, moderna y de buen gusto.

Cuando llegó al hotel, el amable chofer bajó a abrirle la puerta y sacó del maletero sus cosas, ayudándole con ellas hasta la recepción. Chun Li agradeció la ayuda del chofer y le pagó sus servicios aunado a una generosa propina por la atención brindada.

En la lujosa recepción del hotel, una mujer guapa mujer morena de ojos claros, preguntó a Chun Li, si contaba con reservación, a lo que después de perdirle sus datos le indicó al botones que llevara las maletas de Chun Li a la habitación 504 en el quinto piso, entregándole a las llaves de su habitación.

La habitación era pequeña pero bien organizada, con mobiliario y adornos sofisticados, en tonalidades blancas y café. Había una pequeña salita de estar, una televisión de pantalla plana, y un refrigerador pequeño que consistía en el recibidor. Después estaba la habitación en donde había una cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas acompañado de un tocador y las respectivas mesitas de noche de madera color chocolate, y en la pared frontal, había un enorme ventanal que mostraba una espectacular vista panorámica de la ciudad. Lo último que Chun Li exploró de la habitación fue un baño amplio y lujoso, donde encontró una tina de hidromasaje y sales aromáticas para un relajante baño de burbujas. La idea de un baño de burbujas la hizo sonreír debido a todo el estrés que le había causado el viaje desde América a España.

Tomando de su maleta una muda de ropa interior limpia, se traslado al cuarto de baño para abrir el grifo de la bañera dejando que cayera el agua caliente en la tina y colocó las sales aromáticas para que el baño estuviera listo mientras se desnudaba para meterse en el agua. En cuanto comprobó la temperatura, se metió lentamente en la bañera dejando que su cuerpo se relajara, cerrando lentamente sus párpados, perdiéndose entre el vapor y el dulce aroma de lavanda.

Con cuidado lavaba su cabello castaño, masajeando lentamente su cuero cabelludo, mientras el agua caía lentamente acariciando su piel. Con el mismo cuidado tomó una toalla para secar todo su cuerpo antes de colocar su ropa interior, para posteriormente ponerse un camisón de dormir color amarillo. Después de ponerse su ropa de dormir, tomó una toalla de color rosado para secar su cabello que frotaba con movimientos suaves para que ésta absorbiera la humedad.

Mientras salía del cuarto de baño, continuaba secando su cabello, mientras caminaba por la habitación buscando el pequeño reproductor de música, para armonizar el momento con un poco de música clásica.

Después de que terminó de poner la música a un volumen de música de fondo, colocó la toalla hacia un lado y fue a sentarse en la cama de su habitación, tomando un cepillo para peinar su cabello y alisarlo lentamente, tomando pequeñas madejas de su cabellera oscura a la vez.

Al terminar de cepillar su cabello, comenzó a trenzarlo y a peinarlo en dos partes, tal y como era su estilo casual, cuando de repente sintió que la lámpara de su mesita de noche comenzó a agitarse sin razón.

Entonces como un sexto sentido, rodó sobre su cama esquivando el ataque de su agresor, que había quedado sobre la cama dispuesto a clavarle su garra afilada.

Con destreza logró jalar sus sábanas rápidamente para que su atacante cayera al suelo y ella tuviera un poco más de tiempo.

-¡Oh Dios eres tú Vega!- Gritó Chun Li al reconocer la identidad de su agresor, que enseguida se puso de pie para atacarle, lanzándola sobre la puerta derribándola en el suelo, a lo que siguió una serie de golpes y patadas por ambas partes, en una sangrienta lucha sin cuartel.

De repente Vega la tomó por el cabello, haciendo que Chun Li soltara una lámpara con la que pretendía atacarlo, clavándole sus ojos azules a través de la máscara y haciendo un pequeño corte en su mejilla con su garra letal, para finalizar lanzándola contra un sillón.

-A mis ojos les gusta contemplar como retiro la piel de los conejitos que atrapo, en especial cuando son tan graciosos como tú…- Dijo Vega acechando a Chun Li lentamente y soltando una risita malévola- Estoy sediento por sangre…- Habló Vega con un tono siniestro y aterrador en su voz.

Chun Li que ya hacía reclinada en un sillón tratando de recuperarse, sintió el líquido caliente brotar de su mejilla y colocó la palma de su mano en su rostro comprobando que la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta de sangre. Sangre espesa y de color rojo carmesí que no dejaba de brotar de los cortes hechos a su piel lisa y blanca. De repente su visión comenzó a nublarse y a volverse borrosa, escuchando de fondo sólo la risa burlona de Vega, cuando de repente, todo perdió la luz…

Con un movimiento violento e hiperventilando, Chun Li abrió los párpados y se llevó rápidamente una mano a la cara, tocándose el rostro. Se dio cuenta de que todo estaba bien en su cara y no había ningún corte en su mejilla, dando un suspiro de alivio, cayendo de nuevo en la realidad.

Se había quedado dormida en la bañera, a causa del agotamiento y estrés del viaje, provocando que tuviera una pesadilla con Vega. " _Vega_ …" Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en el torero español, que era el motivo real del que ella estuviera aquí, averiguar si en realidad estaba muerto y si no era así, investigar su paradero.

A Chun Li en verdad le estremeció recordar ese sueño de su último encuentro con Vega, así que rápidamente salió de la bañera, tomó una toalla para secarse y se vistió para salir del cuarto de baño, estando alerta en cada movimiento sin bajar la guardia ni un solo segundo.

-Barcelona, España.

Al caer la noche, una sombra saltaba de entre los tejados de las calles de Barcelona, moviéndose con sigilo, esperando llegar al callejón en donde tendría lugar la cita de esa noche, en una de las calles más solas de entre los barrios pobres de la provincia de Cataluña.

Después de recorrer varios tejados vistiendo su tradicional traje de lucha ceñido al cuerpo, mostrando su cincelado abdomen con el tatuaje de serpiente púrpura, y llevando en una de sus manos su afilada garra, con su rostro cubierto por una máscara de metal. Cayó con gracia sobre sus mocasines sin hacer ningún ruido, quedando de pie en el centro del callejón, donde yacía una limusina color negro estacionada a un costado de la angosta callejuela.

Balrog esperaba afuera de la limusina mientras mantenía una de las puertas abiertas atento a la llegada de Vega.

En cuanto lo vio acercarse, Balrog le indicó que subiera al auto y ahí recibiría indicaciones.

Vega entró con sigilo a la limusina pero son su garra lista para atacar por si se trataba de alguna treta de su traicionero socio.

La limusina era más que lujosa, tapizada con alfombra fina, los cristales estaban polarizados y los asientos eran de piel, todo en armonía de colores oscuros. En uno de los asientos estaba sentada una mujer que vestía una gabardina color perla que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y sólo llevaba descubierta su cabellera pelirroja peinada esta vez en una coleta. Se trataba de Maya Sunee.

-Señor Vega, un gusto poder conocerlo, mi nombre es Maya Sunee.- Se presentó la mujer que estaba dentro de la limusina.

Vega le dio una mirada retrospectiva por un momento y la saludó sólo haciendo una breve reverencia, pero sin quitarse su máscara ni soltando su garra.

-Tome asiento por favor.- Indicó Maya a Vega que se sentó justo frente a ella y Balrog que también estaba ahí, tomó asiento a un costado de Maya.

-El motivo por el que fue citado aquí, es para indicarle en qué consistirá su nueva misión, no sin antes mandarle el más cordial agradecimiento por parte de mi jefe directo por haberse unido a nuestra causa, el jefe sabrá compensarlo muy bien.-

Vega dio un humilde asentimiento y Maya continuó:

-Bien a lo que nos ocupa. SIN es una nueva corporación dedicada a la creación de tecnología e investigación científica avanzada, esa es la base de nuestro sustento, pero nuestro proyecto más ambicioso es realizar una eugenesia mundial, que consistirá en la mejora de los rasgos hereditarios humanos mediante diversas formas de intervención manipulada y métodos selectivos humanos, logrando así personas más fuertes, sanas, inteligentes, naciendo una nueva era de seres humanos, mejorada y perfecta. Esto le dará un giro de 360° al mundo que conocemos, y abrirá paso a una evolución inimaginable, mucho mejor que nuestros sueños. Pero para lograrlo, debemos hacer una selección de los seres humanos más fuertes sobre la tierra, para usarlos como base en nuestro proyecto. Es por ello que está usted aquí, señor Vega, usted será parte del proyecto no solo como uno más de los humanos que serán considerados para la selección natural, sino también nos ayudará a reclutar a los guerreros más fuertes para enlistarlos en nuestras filas y experimentar con sus genes…-

A Vega le pareció más que interesante la idea, ya que si este plan de eugenesia social funcionaba, se acabaría por siempre la debilidad y fealdad que tanto despreciaba y así sólo existirían seres ágiles, bellos, fuertes… Y él sería parte de los pioneros que dieron ese paso para llegar a esa sociedad perfecta que hasta ese entonces parecía inalcanzable.

-Interesante…- Se limitó a decir Vega disimulando su euforia ante la idea de alcanzar la perfección.

-Lo es,- afirmó Maya Sunee.- Es por ello que hemos organizado un torneo de combate, donde asistirán sólo los mejores peleadores del mundo, que serán nuestros humanos base para el experimento. Pero especialmente, estamos interesados en este sujeto…-

Y presionando un botón, apareció una enorme pantalla a uno de los lados, que estaba oculta entre la tapicería y los asientos de la limo, comenzando a formar imágenes y a debelar un paisaje lleno de árboles de pino, que parecía ser un bosque apartado durante la noche.

De repente, apareció un hombre alto, corpulento, de tez morena, y facciones rudas, sin dejar atrás ese extraño encanto varonil que sólo poseen los hombres que se han formado en la sabiduría. Vestía un traje de combate color blanco sin mangas, guantes rojos de pelea y en la frente ondeaba una cinta de color rojo que también llevaba puesta.

Entonces Vega reconoció inmediatamente a esa persona y de repente su mente retrocedió diez años atrás en la plaza de toros de Barcelona.

 _"_ _El amigo de Ken Masters…"_ pensó para sí mismo mientras seguía mirando el video donde Ryu entrenaba a mitad de la nada.

De repente el guerrero comenzó a mover sus manos en movimientos circulares y a poner toda su concentración en ello. Después de un rato de hacer ese extraño movimiento, pequeñas esferas de luz comenzaron a acumularse en sus manos, a la vez que las nubes relampagueaban y el viento soplaba con fuerza, cuando en cuestión de unos momentos, una enorme burbuja de energía alimentada por los rayos de la tormenta terminó por formarse en sus manos, sin dejar de crecer. Y entonces sin previo aviso, algo cambió en Ryu, la esfera de energía se convirtió en una bola de fuego púrpura, y el guerrero comenzó a transformarse en un ser demoniaco, con los ojos rojos inyectados de sangre como si estuviese poseído por algún ser maligno. Pero así como ocurrió la transformación, de esa misma manera se fue, al momento que lanzó la energía en un rayo paralelo a la dirección en donde se encontraba, dejando a Ryu en su estado normal, cayendo al suelo con agotamiento.

-Sorprendente, ¿no es así señor Vega?- Preguntó Maya Sunee a Vega que aún seguía mirando la pantalla fijamente y Balrog miraba a Vega con una mirada burlona.

Vega se quedo sin responder, y Maya continuó hablando:

-Él es el sujeto más fuerte del planeta, llevamos mucho tiempo observándolo y siguiéndolo de cerca, y él es nuestro objetivo principal. Uno de los fines del torneo del que le hablé, es que el guerrero venga a nosotros y reclutarlo para nuestros propósitos. El torneo de Street Fighter se realizará en dos meses, ahí comenzará su misión Vega.-

Vega entonces se puso de pie en señal de retirarse.

\- Hasta entonces…- Se despidió la mujer agente de SIN.

Vega asintió y con otra reverencia elegante, salió de la limusina y desapareció nuevamente de entre las sombras


End file.
